Green
by Xaer
Summary: I'd searched high and low for a story based on the Hulk. I found nothing! I couldn't let that stand. WARNING: mm lovin! Not related to my other fic. Plz leave feedback!


He'd been kicked out with barely the shirt on his back. His parents spat at him, calling him a 'Filthy Mutant.' Raien wondered what had changed from one day to the next aside from a pair of glowing blue eyes. Did that really matter? To them it seemed to. Tonight, he was trying not to freeze to death, wrapped in a newspaper in a back alley that smelled of urine. How far he'd fallen. He used to love life. Used to enjoy its simple pleasures, and because he'd come from a fairly well off family, those had been many.  
An hour or so passed. He hadn't been able to feel his feet for at least the past twenty minutes. Now he realized part of why you always saw the homeless drinking. Who wouldn't want an escape from this. No one would give him the money though, even for food. His eyes pierced even the darkest sunglasses, giving him away. People either ran or spat.  
Just when he was thinking of finding a nice high bridge, a stranger stood before him. The man was about six feet tall, fairly unremarkable, but a look of pity lingered in his greenish brown eyes. And something else too, close to understanding. He held his hand out to Raien.  
"C'mon kid. Let me get you some food and a warm place to stay." He said softly.  
Raien blinked. Food. Warm. He must be dreaming. It had been only a month since his parents had disowned him, but already it felt much, much longer. He allowed the stranger to help him up, surprised at how strong the man's grip was. And how warm it was. Something Raien had learned very quickly to appreciate.  
"I'm Bruce. May I ask your name?" The stranger asked.  
"Raien." he said through a shiver.  
Bruce led him a few blocks down the road to a motel. He'd heard bad things happening in situations like this but he honestly didn't care. The thought of warm water and a full stomach were worth the risk. Bruce opened the door slowly.  
"Its not much and it's a little messy." Bruce said. "Bathroom's in the back. You go ahead and get the water running, I'll find you a clean change of clothes."  
Raien shivered again at the thought of warm water and moved into the room. He heard the door shut and Bruce rummaging around in some drawers. He placed a pair of sweat pants on the bed and turned on the television. Raien stood by the door to the bathroom for a moment, feeling a little awkward. He turned the water on then started removing his clothes. He thought he felt eyes on him, but when he looked, Bruce was watching the news. He shook the feeling off, closed the door and stepped under the water.  
He shuddered in rapture as the steam surrounded him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt the warmth revive the feeling in his toes. He realized he was moaning. Feeling embarrassed he reached for the soap, realizing that he must smell like a yak. He felt the grime of the streets sliding from his body. Gods it felt so good. He reached for the small leather strap which held his long brown hair back and used half the small bottle of shampoo cleaning it. Turning the blessedly warm water off he stepped out of the shower. A smell hit his nose. Oh god. Pizza. He grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself, then stepped out into the motel room.  
He felt eyes on his body, but as before, when he looked, Bruce was watching his news.  
"Pizza's on the table. Hope you like pepperoni." Bruce said, smiling.  
Raien smiled back. He turned his back to Bruce, and dropped the towel. Eyes on him again, but this time, he caught him in the mirror. Not a look of someone who wanted to take advantage of him, more like someone admiring the view. Their eyes locked in the mirror and Bruce nearly jumped out of his chair. Embarrassment turned his cheeks red and he stared at the television. Raien smiled. He'd never really had someone look at his body that way. And since he'd found out he was a mutant, no one had done one thing to help him. Except this man.  
Three pieces of pizza and two cans of Mountain Dew later, Raien suddenly realized he'd eaten, and that his belly was full. It had gotten dark outside and Raien was beginning to eye the bed. He realized there was only one bed. This was going to be awkward. At least he thought it was going to be awkward. Bruce told him a little bit about his life, how he used to be a scientist before some lab accident. Now people were after him and he really had no place to stay, no one to talk to. Raien was really beginning to feel pity for the guy. So the reason he'd been picked up off the street was for conversation. Raien smiled at that. They talked for over an hour about random things. Bruce said he wasn't exactly a mutant, but people would see it that way from time to time because of the lab accident. He seemed to clam up whenever the conversation got to that subject again. Raien didn't mind. He was incredibly grateful for everything he'd been given today. They talked a little more and then decided to crash for the night.  
Raien was on one side of the bed while Bruce took the other. He apologized for insisting on sleeping in the nude, but explained that he'd been doing it since he was a kid. Raien was a little nervous about that, but as the guy was paying for the room, the pizza, and ooh, the blessed shower, he wasn't going to push the issue.  
Bruce went to sleep fairly quickly, but Raien was just enjoying the comfort of the bed and the warmth too much. It was below freezing outside, and the alleyway he'd been sleeping in felt even colder. He started to drift off to sleep, forgetting for a moment about his glowing eyes and ostracism from his parents.  
Bruce started to toss and turn lightly, muttering. Raien's eyes opened and he lay there for a moment just listening, hoping whatever nightmare the man was having would leave him soon. It didn't. Bruce got louder and his body thrashed a little more violently. Raien decided it was best to wake the man before it got any worse. It was obviously one hell of a nightmare. He sat up and gently touched the man's shoulder.  
"Bruce..." Raien whispered. The thrashing continued. "Bruce," he said a little louder. He shook the guy's shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin when he was suddenly pinned by the man. His eyes were bright green now, even in the pale light from the streetlamps outside he could see them. He felt something touch his thigh. It was smooth and soft, and... Oh. Raien realized what it was. He also realized he was getting turned on. He couldn't explain it, but the feral look on Bruce's face, the way he was holding him down and the thickness touching his leg was incredibly arousing.  
Bruce's body shook and his breath caught in his throat. The soft touch on Raien's leg grew. Bruce's eyes closed and his weight shifted off of Raien's shoulders. Raien didn't know exactly what was going on, but he wasn't going to stop it. He'd never really looked at guys that way, but he couldn't deny what his body was telling him. He reached up slowly and touched the hard muscle on Bruce's chest lightly. His manhood throbbed as he ran his hands over Bruce's body. The man on top of him began to make lower noises, almost an animal sound. He shifted his weight again, bringing his knees in between Raien's. Something about the expression on Bruce's face told him that he wasn't entirely in control of himself. He felt dangerous, but where that should have scared Raien, it only fed his arousal.  
He reached down, between his legs and stroked Bruce softly. He wasn't really that big, but his cock was pulsing as if it was going to break free. Eyes opened, glowing green and Raien gasped. A second later a hand grabbed the waistband of Raien's briefs and ripped them away. Suddenly scared, Raien started to pull away, but it was obvious Bruce wasn't there anymore. When he brought his feet up to try and push his way out, Bruce's weight shifted forward and he felt pressure against his hole. It thrust insistently at him and Raien cried out as pain hit him in a spot he'd never really touched or thought about before. Just as he thought of scrambling off the bed, two strong hands grasped his shoulders tightly. Bruce's hips moved forward suddenly and in one thrust, Raien felt Bruce inside him. For a moment, his whole body protested the intruder inside him, but then the sharp pain dulled.  
Bruce moved deeper and Raien gasped as something rubbed inside him in just the right place. It made his own cock throb and his body shake with pleasure. He started to relax and opened his clenched eyes once more. Bruce's muscles rippled in a way that they shouldn't have. Raien could feel Bruce's pulse in him and- ooh that spot again. A draft pushed the curtains aside for a split second and Raien's eyes widened. Bruce's skin was turning colors. Patches of green bloomed on his shoulders and biceps. He felt the weight on top of him increasing. He should be worried, but cried out as he felt himself stretch wider. The way Bruce was positioned, every beat of his heart threw Raien into a fit of gasps. He looked up again and the man on top of him wasn't Bruce any longer. His ass throbbed as if it was being stretched to its very limit. Raien felt like he was going to rip in two, but the pleasure of it was driving him mad.  
The green face hovering above him smiled a toothy smile on a face that held some primal quality Raien couldn't place. He was surrounded by green pulsing muscle, covered with a sheen of sweat that was dazzling in the dim light of the room. Bruce moaned, a low primal sound rolling in his chest that Raien could feel in his toes. He shifted again, pulling part of the way out, then slamming home. Raien shrieked in pain and pleasure and he didn't care if he did rip apart. Bruce drove into him again and Raien felt his balls clench tight. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he started to thrust back on the intruder. It hit that spot again and Raien lost all control of himself, moaning in a halted tone as the man, the hulk on him literally fucked the sounds from his mouth. He slammed into him again and Raien bit his lip as he came between them. Bruce thrust again and Raien's orgasm boiled inside of him, his whole body convulsing in rapture. With each thrust, Bruce seemed to make Raien come again and again.  
He didn't know if he was screaming or moaning or yelling. As his orgasm finally died down, he took a few more short breaths. Bruce picked up speed, riding him, using him. The bed rocked and soon Raien was hard and coming again. His balls started to ache, protesting their overuse. The headboard slammed into the wall behind them and the people on the other side of the wall banged loudly back at them, but Raien couldn't hear it. He was only aware of the pleasure and the man plowing into him.  
Bruce began to move frantically, almost brutally in and out of him. His breath came like a great stallion, blasting onto Raien's face. He felt Bruce throb inside him and the man atop him slammed in one last time, moving Raien a full foot closer to the headboard and pulverizing any bones he still had left. Bruce's head came down next to Raien's as he grunted. Raien felt something hot filling him, washing his whole body in warmth. The man's muscled chest grated against his own as he shuddered once more. Then he collapsed and Raien felt as though his ribs were going to break.  
Slowly the weight on him lessened and soon he found himself soaked with sweat, his arms around the body of the man who'd taken him in. Bruce's head shifted upward and he stared into Raien's eyes, ashamed of himself. Raien smiled at him and put his arms back around his body.  
"I... I'm sorry... I-" Bruce began, stuttering.  
"Shhh." Raien whispered. He let the feeling of hot release and the urge to sleep take him. He'd gotten way more today than he'd bargained for, but he'd do it again in a heartbeat. A tinge of pain came from his overworked ass. Okay, maybe a day or two. Raien grinned at the ceiling fan. He thought his life was over when his eyes started glowing. He thought he'd never find anyone else who shared his secret. He thought he'd never get laid. How wrong he'd been... 


End file.
